


Branded

by new2svu2017



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Case, F/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/new2svu2017/pseuds/new2svu2017
Summary: Rewrite of episode 12x06 Branded. That bed scene. Elliot can’t keep his eyes to himself. Rated M for smut. Short One-Shot?
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Elliot Stabler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Branded

Branded 

A/N: A little rewrite of the episode 12x06 Branded. We all know which scene. Was listening to 50 cent, ‘Just A Little Bit’ when this popped into my head and I just couldn’t shake it. Also because I had had a similar dream about it, with my own bf just ftr. Rated M for smut. Mostly Elliot POV. I won’t state whether Elliot’s divorced in this one, you can decide that for yourself. 

Potential Victim’s Apartment 

He could see her reflection in the screen they were both watching unnecessarily. Did she know his eye’s were on her form and not the box that they were waiting to see someone emerge from. Did she know what she was doing to him?

Elliot and his partner of over a decade were lounging in a potential victim’s spare bedroom. They knew a perp was mailing themselves into their victim’s apartment buildings, escaping from the box in the middle of the night, before assaulting and branding their first two victims. This was suppose to be the third victim. 

The problem, Elliot thought, was that they had hours to kill before the perp was even due to break out of the box and he was stuck in a confined space with his partner. A confined space with his partner and a bed which she was currently laying on in a way that looked like she may have a wardrobe malfunction at any moment. 

Elliot rubbed his face. They had set up alarms so that they would be notified as as soon as the box moved, even just a little bit, so there really was no reason for them to even have their eyes glued to the screen. 

Stabler sighed, the floor was extremely uncomfortable, and he couldn’t help letting his eyes wander to his partner’s form again. She wasn’t wearing anything overtly provocative. Just a black long sleeved shirt and black jeans. However the way she was laying, propped up on one elbow, arm draped across her stomach, had one of her breasts threatening to fall out of the confines of her shirt. He was never oblivious to his partner’s beauty, but she had definitely grew more curvy as they had aged and he was thoroughly appreciating all those slopes and dips now. 

He squinted, he could see the top her golden mound, large and round. He wondered what it’d be like to feel it against his skin. Would it fill his hand? 

His eyes skimmed over her body again. He just wanted to see a little bit more. A little bit more of that golden tanned smooth looking skin, everywhere. He wanted to pull the hem of her shirt up, just a little bit. He wanted to pull the edge of her pants down, just a little bit. He wanted to kiss and touch, just a little bit. Would his curiosity finally be sated if he did those things? 

He sighed again, did she have any idea how tempting she was? 

“You okay?” Olivia inquired. 

Elliot nodded, “Yeah just tired, sore.”

“We still have hours before this guy should make an appearance, why don’t you try to get some rest?”

Elliot felt the bed move against his back, her long legs appearing beside his body. 

“Uh no no, it’s okay, the floor is super uncomfortable,” Elliot responded, looking at her again through the screen as she glanced back at the bed. 

“The beds big enough for the both of us.”

Elliot couldn’t smother the groan. Share a bed? Was she serious right now? He was already inadvertently turned on by her mere presence, now she wanted to lay on a bed with him. He didn’t think he could handle that but would it look even worse if he refused? 

“Come on, we could both use some rest before shit hits the fan El.”

Elliot took a deep breath, acquiescing to her statement, and standing up. She had moved and was now laying propped up against the headboard. She had ditched her shoes when she first lay down, as well as her badge, gun and cuffs, on one of the bedside tables. 

Elliot toed off his shoes, removing his belt as well. He placed everything on the other table before sitting on the edge of the bed. He took another deep breath before swinging his legs up onto the bed and laying on his back. He stared at the popcorn ceiling, hearing Olivia ask if he was more comfortable now. 

He nodded before closing his eyes, “Yeah, I’m good.”

“Try to sleep,” Elliot heard coming from his right side. The last thing he remembered before sleep finally overtook him was the bed moving slightly beneath his tired body. 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Olivia woke abruptly, they were still in the next victim’s spare bedroom, sleeping on the bed. The difference was her partner, who was wrapped around her body. She hadn’t moved in her sleep but he sure had. He seemed to be dreaming but she had to put a stop to it now. Just when she was about to reach for his shoulder, her partner moved again. They had been laying on their sides facing each other, their legs intertwined, however Elliot was moving again his left hand reaching, and before she could stop him, pulling down the neckline of her shirt. 

His fingers curled around her shirt, tank top, and bra. He moaned in his sleep and gave one firm yank. Olivia gasped, and had no time to recover before his mouth was covering her breast. 

“Oh my god!” Olivia exclaimed. “El, Jesus, shit, El!”

Olivia knew he had been dreaming, she had suspected it had been about Kathy, so she was beyond shocked to hear him moan, “Mm, Liv.”

Olivia gave his shoulders a solid push as he nipped at her aroused nipple, before lapping at it. Elliot suddenly jerked from her chest, her distended nipple slipping from his mouth. 

Elliot opened his eyes, he had been having the most wonderful dream about his partner. His eyes locked on a full tan breast, with an obviously swollen nipple pointing out at the centre. His eyes shot up to his partner’s face as he released his hand from her bra and shirt, not even knowing when he had grabbed them. 

Olivia yanked her garments back into place before jumping from the bed as if it was on fire. 

“I’m so sorry!” Elliot called, “Shit, Liv please look at me, I was asleep I swear to god I didn’t know what I was doing!”

Olivia stood facing the wall taking deep breaths trying to get her libido under control because despite the fact this was all an accident, her partner had stimulated her breast, and her body had responded with arousal, straight down to her core. Olivia groaned before turning to her partner. She knew her nipples were as hard as diamonds and there was nothing she could do to hide her arousal from him. 

Elliot truly did feel terrible. He knew he had made her uncomfortable and as turned on as he was, he knew it was probably worse for her right now. He didn’t know how she would concentrate on the case in a couple hours. Without thinking he blurted out, “You need to take care of that.”

If he thought Olivia was shocked by what he did before, than she was completely flabbergasted now. 

“Are you insane?” she asked him. 

Elliot was sitting up on the bed, he scrubbed his face, “Look I know this is embarrassing but you’re aroused as hell right now and there’s no way you’re going to be able to concentrate until you relieve that pressure.”

“So your solution to the problem you caused is for me to rub one out? In front of you?”

Elliot nodded, “We can’t leave this room but I promise I won’t look.”

“Elliot that’s not-no, not gonna happen.”

Elliot rubbed the back of his neck, “I need you completely focused in a few hours Liv, you’re breathing deeply, you’re flushed, I bet you’re wet-“

He was cut off by his partner, “Yeah because of you, you asshole, just what were you dreaming about anyways huh?”

“That’s nor here nor there, I’m sorry for what I did but Liv now you gotta deal with it…” he trailed off, “I could help you, talk you through it, helping hand, whatever you want.”

He saw Olivia sigh and sag against the wall. 

“This is crazy.”

Elliot stood up and walked around the bed, moving closer to her, “Yes.”

Olivia opened her eyes before turning and facing the wall. Elliot sat on the edge of the bed just a couple feet from his partner. He tried not to stare at her ass in those form fitting jeans. He was still semi hard from his dream and partner but right now he had to focus on her problem. 

He took a beat before speaking up in a gravely voice, “Slip your hand inside your pants.”

He saw Olivia’s head shake from side to side, “El please.”

Neither knew what she was asking him for though. 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Olivia was so embarrassed but she was also so turned on. She didn’t think she would be able to concentrate on this case until she got some relief. Damn her partner for causing this and damn him for suggesting she take care of it too. This was so out of the realm of what was appropriate. She couldn’t imagine Fin and Munch getting stuck in this position with one another. She gave one last sigh, before dropping her hand to her leather belt.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Holy Shit. That’s all Elliot thought as he saw her hand drop to her belt buckle. She was actually going to do it. He rubbed his face again blinking quickly, he didn’t want to miss a moment of this.

He heard her release her belt, and the sound of her zipper being dragged down. 

He couldn’t help himself, “That’s it, now cup yourself over your panties.”

He heard his partner moan, still facing the wall. She hadn’t asked him not to watch, so he was going to take in every movement. 

He got up from the bed, and walked towards her, being careful not to touch her. 

He spoke in a deep, low voice, “That’s it, you feel that, that heat, how wet you are.” 

He watched her nod. “Good, good, now move your hand and slip inside.”

Elliot stood against the wall beside her. He glanced down just as she let out a moan, obviously coming into contact with her juices. 

He watched as she fingered herself, wishing he could see what she was actually doing, but the dark purple panties kept his eyes from what they wanted most. 

He noticed her breathing getting deeper and quicker as she worked herself up. 

“More,” she exclaimed, with her eyes still firmly shut tight. 

He could tell she was on the brink but needed something to push her over the edge. 

“I need, ughhhhh, can I?” she asked, not making any sense. 

“Anything,” Elliot responded, but still surprised as she moved, now pinning him to the wall instead, grinding against his thigh. 

“Oh shit!” he cried. 

“Ah, ye-ye-yes,” Olivia whimpered before her body went stiff against his. Her back arched as her pelvis pushed hard against his thigh. He watched as she trembled all over. 

With eyes still closed, she removed her hand from her pants, planting it against the wall beside his head. 

Elliot took a deep breath before sliding his back down the wall and plopping down on the floor between her legs. 

She stood between his outstretched legs, her arms distended, resting against the wall. She was still breathing heavily. He rubbed her calfs over her jeans, trying to calm her trembling body.

After a few minutes of silence, Olivia dropped her head, opening her eyes and looking down at her partner between her legs and the wall. 

“Hi there,” she said with a small smile. 

He took it as a good sign, “Hey yourself.”

“What are you doing down there?”

Elliot shrugged, “I needed a moment, you uh, did that help?”

Olivia just nodded, truthfully it had, but she was still turned on. 

Elliot saw Olivia’s nod but she was blushing even more. Her breathing hadn’t quite returned to normal, her pupils were still dilated, and from his vantage point, he could see her nipples were still hard too. 

Elliot ran his hands up higher, hearing a gasp come from above him. 

“El, you-you need to-to stop th-that.”

Elliot was just getting to the juncture between her thighs and hips. He looked straight ahead at her open pants and the flash of purple. What if he tugged just a little bit. He bit his lip and moved his hands around to the front of her thighs, gliding his hands up her strong quad muscles. He heard her breath hitch as his fingers curled over her unbuckled belt and pants. 

He looked up at the face staring down at him as he gave a strong tug, her pants dropping to her mid thighs. 

“Oh god, what, what are you doing?”

“You’re still turned on,” was his only explanation. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this. He knew they shouldn’t be doing this. They were partners after all, but he couldn’t resist her any longer. They had 12 years of foreplay and he had the opportunity to help her out, he wasn’t going to let that go, unless she stopped him. 

He drew his hands up the back of her thighs again, this time not stopping until he was cupping her half naked ass cheeks. 

They both swore. 

He pulled her in closer to him and the wall above his sitting form. 

Elliot reached back around to the front of her body and peeled the thong down her legs to rest with her pants at her mid thigh. 

Olivia whimpered above him when her wet core was exposed to the cool room. 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Elliot reassured her. He was trying to make this all about her, to keep it clinical, emotionless. He was just helping out a friend after all. 

He tried not to focus on the little sounds she was making, or how she was waxed, or the way her lips glistened with arousal, or the way they were engorged, or the obviously swollen bundle of nerves that was currently playing peekaboo with him as it pulsed right before his eyes. No he was not focusing on these things. They would not be permanently branded into his brain. Ironic he thought, considering their victim’s were branded physically from this case, while he knew he’d be branded mentally. 

He grabbed her butt cheeks and not waiting another moment, dove in, sticking out his tongue and swiping it along the edge of her lips. As soon as her taste entered his mouth, they both groaned, Olivia bucked against his tongue, his head hitting the wall lightly. 

“Mmmm,” Elliot murmured against her core, her body shivered above him in reaction to his ministrations. 

Elliot squeezed her cheeks, keeping a firm hold on her as he brought her in as close as he could. He licked her again, going deeper this time, parting her slick lips. He prodded her opening with his tongue before scooping up as much of her arousal as he could. 

He could hear every moan, whimper and curse she uttered above him. He knew she was still holding back though by the way her hips jerked back every time she bucked against him. 

“Rock against me Liv, ride my face,” he breathed into her core, the warm air sending tingles down her body. 

He heard her make a sound he had never heard before, and a moment later she begin grinding against him. He knew it would look like she was humping the wall except his face was buried between her legs. He pushed his tongue as far into her tight silky entrance as he could. He could feel her walls clenching around his tongue. She was definitely close again. 

He heard her repeating his name like a mantra. He moved one hand, releasing her cheek and sliding it along the side of her engorged clit. It took less than a minute of rubbing her just off centre, and his tongue probing in and out of her tight tunnel, before she was pushing hard against his mouth and shouting out obscenities. His mouth was flooded with more of her juices which he gladly accepted. She tasted amazing, and he knew again that her taste would be branded in his memory forever. 

He continued to hold his tongue stiff inside her and rub the side of her clit to prolong her orgasm. She was leaning so heavily against him and the wall, he squeezed her firm ass cheek even harder in his hand. He suspected she’d probably have a few bruises tomorrow from his hands. 

Finally he felt her trembling stop and a hand nudge his head. 

“No-no more, I-I Jesus I can’t, fuck.”

Elliot was so caught up in pleasing her that he didn’t realize how sensitive she had become. He stopped rubbing her clit, and slowly eased his mouth off her core. He didn’t know the protocol in this situation so he went with his gut. He licked up her remaining arousal as she caught her breath above him, making sure to steer clear of her clit. 

She was resting her forehead against the wall, trying to regulate her breathing. He couldn’t believe what they had just done or that it all started from the way she was lounging on a bed. He pulled up her underwear, and then her pants. He took a chance and glanced up to see his partner watching him. He smirked as he pulled up her zipper and buttoned her jeans. 

Yeah he guessed he got to live out his fantasy. He got to pull down her shirt just a little bit. And her pants. 

Lastly he buckled her belt for her, taking his time. 

“Thank you,” he heard from above. 

He looked up smiling, “That’s uh something you never have to thank me for.”

Olivia took a few steps back, before reaching her hands down towards him.

Elliot reached up, grabbing both her arms, and letting her pull him up. There was only a couple feet of space between the bed and wall. They were standing chest to chest with only a few inches in between them. Both were still catching their breath. 

Elliot began swiping his thumbs back and forth across her forearms, unsure when she had rolled up her long sleeved shirt. He cleared his throat, “So uh you you’re good now?”

“I,” Olivia hesitated, staring into her partner’s deep blue dilated eyes. “I am, yeah, yes good.”

Elliot nodded. “Good.”

Olivia moved, dropping down to sit on the bed, now eye level with his groin. “Yeah, good.” 

End. 

All mistakes mine. All reviews appreciated. One shot?


End file.
